Oportunidad
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Mirando a su marido, Rogue piensa en su vida hasta entonces.


**Desafío:** BioHazard82(The Anti-Mutant. HP/X-Men crossover)

**Resumen:** AU HP. La noche del 31 de Octubre de 1991 seria el catalizador del cambio para la raza Mutante...¿pero será para peor? Porque esa noche James y Lily Potter serian asesinados, dejando a su hijo Harry huérfano. Más tarde descubriría que un mutante buscando "diversión" era el responsable, poniendo a Harry Potter en una senda de venganza contra los que usarían su poderes para herir a otros. Los de su propia especie.

**Requisitos:**

\- No hay Voldemort o Mortífagos. _Aceptado._

\- Harry es un Squib (el gen mutante anula al gen mágico).

\- Harry es oscuro pero no malo. Tiene un desagrado general hacia otros mutantes.

\- El poder mutante de Harry es un zona anti-poder mutante de 46 metros(Como un interruptor de apagado, y siempre esta encendido).

\- Esta entrenado para el combate y lleva armadura corporal(Piensa en la apariencia de Deathstroke en Arkham City).

\- Trabaja como mercenario independiente para el gobierno parando terroristas mutantes.

**Prohibiciones:**

\- Emparejamientos homosexuales.

\- Escolarización en Hogwarts.

\- Viviendo con los Dursley.

**Recomendaciones:**

\- Vive con Sirius y/o Remus._ Aceptado, vive con Sirius._

\- Emparejado con una mujer mutante que piensa en sus poderes como una maldición (Por ejemplo, Wanda o Rogue)._ Aceptado, Rogue._

\- Heredero de la fortuna Potter._ Aceptado._

\- Tiene tratos y contactos en el mundo mágico.

\- Me gustaría que estuviese situada en el universo de X-Men: Evolution, pero es decisión del autor cuál usar. _Universo de X-Men: the movie._

* * *

La mujer anteriormente conocida como Rogue sonrió mirando a su marido durmiendo pacíficamente.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se habían conocido y las cosas habían cambiado mucho para la antigua miembro de los X-Men.

Hacia todos esos años Magneto la había secuestrado para activar su maquina del fin del mundo por él. Aunque Cíclope, Tormenta, Logan y Jean Grey la habían sacado de allí ella había huido cuando estuvo en mejor estado.

Su deseo de soledad parecía egoísta y admitía que podía serlo. Pero cuando chupas la vida de todo el mundo y sientes todo lo que les paso en su vida a través del tacto no es egoísmo, es protección.

Fue a Inglaterra por varias razones. La primera era que no trataban tan mal a su gente siempre y cuando no causasen tantos destrozos. La segunda era algo que había visto cuando había usado Cerebro una vez.

Había un vacío en Inglaterra, un vacío pequeño, donde los poderes mutantes no funcionaban. Su única oportunidad de algo de normalidad.

Ella había rastreado ese punto sin encontrarlo. En su desesperación se había metido en una pelea con un sorprendido Sabertooth. Sinceramente aún no sabia como demonios continuaba vivo. Fue así como lo conoció.

Su nombre en clave era Blank, aunque más tarde descubriría que su nombre real era Harry y que aparentemente era la razón por la que la Europa apenas tenia terroristas mutantes. Su poder: en unos 46 metros a su alrededor todo mutante es incapaz de usar sus poderes y los poderes a distancia se disuelven antes de afectarlo.

Cuando él toco sus manos desnudas para ayudarla a levantarse se había sentido cómoda. Saber que había alguien a quién no afectaba su poder la hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Su actitud no tanto.

Él dio un paso atrás cuando descubrió que era otro mutante, aunque parecía más calmado cuando le explico la naturaleza de su poder. Incluso ayudo cuando la policía intento detenerla.

Descubrió los orígenes de su aversión más tarde. Un mutante había matado a sus padres cuando era pequeño y muchos de los mutantes que conocía, incluso los inofensivos, tenían egos demasiado grandes para su gusto, con varios incluso creyéndose dioses. Con esa experiencia francamente no le extrañaba que no los apreciase mucho, sobre todo con su poder sacandoles sus "regalos" y haciendo que el sentimiento fuese mutuo.

Tras descubrir que no tenia donde ir la llevo a su casa. Por lo que descubrió vivía con su padrino y era bastante rico, con su padrino siendo uno de los Lores del Parlamento y una fortuna familiar dada por ser el único miembro de sus familia superviviente de un ataque terrorista. De hecho, él trabajaba para el gobierno buscando ese mismo tipo de personas.

La había invitado a cenar y la cosa es que allí, a la vista de los acantilados de Dover, parecía muy romántico. Y los dos, bueno, se sentían solos.

Los dos habían hecho el amor, por primera vez en su caso, en su dormitorio y simplemente no se habían separado tras ello. Habían bromeado con Lord Black acerca de hacerlo todo al revés, como dormir juntos antes de una cita. Pero con el paso del tiempo se llegaron a conocer tanto que, al cabo de unos meses, cuando ella sabia ya del mundo mágico y de su naturaleza como squib, se habían casado.

La luna de miel, por desgracia, se había interrumpido cuando vieron las noticias de un secuestro masivo de menores en un colegio que ella conocía muy bien. Se habían juntado de mala gana con sus antiguos compañeros para sacar a los niños de la presa. Cuando se activo el otro Cerebro Harry era el único que no se vio afectado, por lo que mato al hijo de Stryker y anulo todo el proceso.

Fue una muerte más misericordiosa que la de su padre. El general murió por tener su fuerza vital sacada lentamente por ella misma a lo largo de horas antes de que su marido permitiese a Magneto lanzarle la presa encima. Harry dijo que podía hacer la vista gorda por ahora pero que iría a por él la próxima vez.

Cuando vino la cura él le había impedido ir a por ella, indicando que la mutación era genética y que lo único que eso hacia era anular durante unos meses a la persona. La única "cura" para la mutación seria manipular el bebe dentro del vientre materno o antes. Como vio más tarde, él había acertado. Pero para entonces ya no importaba mucho ya que solo los racistas iban directamente tras los mutantes y legalmente recibían su culo en bandeja.

_"¿Que tal, cariño?"_le pregunto cuando bajo a desayunar. Los elfos ya habían dejado la comida caliente.

_"Muy bien"_respondió mirando el periódico mientras bebía un café_"¿Sabes acerca de alguien llamado Bolivar Trask?"_

_"Era jefe de una multinacional, ¿verdad?"_

_"Aparentemente tenia muchas deudas con el estado y se ha ahorcado en una celda mientras lo embargaban"_

_"Entonces nada importante, ¿verdad?"_

_"Activo una especie de robots asesinos y el ejercito recluto a cada mutante en sus filas para eliminarlos"_

_"¿Robots?"_pregunto confuso_"Primero un multimillonario enfundado en hojalata, una masa verde furiosa y un dios del trueno contra una invasión alienigena. Después un chico araña, un hombre lagarto, un loco con una armadura de rinoceronte y ese chico eléctrico. Ahora robots genocidas. ¿En que se esta convirtiendo el mundo?"_

_"En un lugar más raro"_suspiro ella_"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

_"Ya lo haces, pero me interesa lo que quieres decirme"_

_"¿Que piensas acerca de ser padre?"_


End file.
